Mistakes, Forgiveness, and Love
by darkhumor98
Summary: Sasuke is a demon hunter on a quest to end the Namikaze witches, Naruto is child who has lost it all and is seeking for a home, but when time starts ticking down only one will survive. Be warned future tragedy for now hurt/comfort. Narutox Sasuke some OCC, one-sided Narutox Jiraiya
1. Finding Konoha Village

Sasuke slew her with a smile on his face. The one who had plagued his village was no more, as her body began to crystalize itself, he knew that it was over. His friend walked towards him, "So, what do we do with the body?"

"We're going to take it back to the village." Sasuke said after a yawn.

"What a drag." Shikamaru replied after yawning as well.

They made their way back to the village where they were finally able to rest after fighting for three straight days with the enchantress. The crystalized body of the enchantress was put in the middle of the village as a symbol as well as a warning to those who tried to mess with the village.

As the village celebrated their hero's safe return Sasuke wondered off feeling the need for isolation. He gazed at the stars feeling empty inside, after all this time he felt as if the easy death of the enchantress had taken away the years of hard work he done, almost a feeling of being cheated.

Scowling, a sudden movement caught his eyes, and a familiar figure came out of the shadows. "You..." he murmured in surprise.

Fast forward

Two strangers rode on horses, they wore cloaks to hide their faces from the scorching sun. They rode on towards a village hidden in the leaves, which in their minds would be considered a complete and utter lie considering the fact that this was the third time they had to go up a hill and there were still no trees, much less any leaves in sight so far, only dirt and occasional rocks.

"Shikamaru what is this?" Sasuke asked as they halted their horses.

"We must have taken a wrong turn somewhere." Shikamaru answered with an irritated voice. As they both glanced down, a small village could be seen near a surrounding vast of forestry. And as if the world was mocking them the drop from where they stood all the way to the bottom would be a gist of a thousand feet.

"Oi, does this mean we have to turn back?"Sasuke growled as his eyebrow started to twitch.

"Guess there's no choice." Shikamaru said as he sighed. As they both begrudgingly turned to leave a voice stopped them.

"HELLO!" A pink haired girl greeted them from far away. "Are you guys visiting?" Because it would have been better for you guys to take a guide with you." She said as she got closer to them.

"And what makes you say that?" Shikamaru asked hoping to get information.

"Because it's pretty obvious that you guys are lost." She said nonchalantly. "Oh, by the way my name is Sakura, and if you both want I can take you towards your destination.

"Fine." Sasuke answered just wanting to get this over with.

"Wait, before I forget you both have to take off your hoods, we don't really like strangers after… Some strangers ransacked our village." Sakura smiled awkwardly, which got their nerves on the edge.

"So can you tell us more about your village's ransacking?" Shikamaru asked trying to hide his suspicion.

"Sure." Sakura murmured as she led the way towards the village. "Yo-you see, there was a, thief, no bandits and the villagers hid them for a while without knowing who they were and long story short they were ransacked and some really good people died." Sakura answered as quickly as she could.

"What were you doing so far away from the village?" Sasuke asked with coldness in his voice, making Sakura gulp with guilt.

"Just gathering herbs, you see I am the town's herb doctor/apprentice." Sakura laughed out of nervousness.

"So, Sakura you must hear things when you go to pick up medicinal herbs, have you heard anything about witches by any chance?" Shikamaru asked bluntly.

"Witches?" Sakura scoffed turning to look at them. "Please tell me you're joking." All nervousness gone and replaced by an 'are you serious' look. She sighed as she realized they were not joking. "Look you guys are cute so do yourself a favor and don't ask that question in this town, mostly because there are no such thing as witches anymore, they were all killed after some 'hero's' kill them off and… I don't know whether to tell you strangers this, but one of our most beloved town herb doctor was killed because of it, the worst part was that nobody saw their faces much less identify them and that is the real reason why we don't like hooded strangers anymore."

They stared at her as she turned back and kept moving, staying silent until they finally saw the town. "Well here we are fellows 'Konoha Village."


	2. Naruto

His return was greatly received as everyone in town gathered around him. They all question where he had been and what had happened but he brushed it off with a simple smile as he asked about the village's condition.

"Ne, this time you're staying for good right?" Konohamaru asked with anticipation.

He put a pondering look in his face, making Konohamaru frown, "Only if your alchemy is good." He smiled making Konohamaru happy.

"Big brother, you might not know this but I am at the top of my class." Konohamaru gave a cocky smile to him.

"Eh? Is that so? Then I guess I'm staying." As soon as the villagers heard his answer they cheered and started to arrange for a celebration party.

"Naruto." A lone figure called to him.

"Hey Sai."

"Naruto is it true what I heard?" Sai gave a look of concern. Naruto approached him and whispered beside his ear, "later." As a way to not concern the villagers, Naruto kept his smile but Sai didn't trust his smile so he kept a close distance, watching him carefully so that he could not escape.

* * *

As two strangers watched from a distance, they searched for information and would not leave until they were done with their mission. They saw their opportunity when a young man with blond hair and blue eyes showed up, and the village quickly became festive.

Their best bet to get information was now, they quickly got to work as the villager's preoccupied themselves with festivities. The unsuspecting villagers answered their question, not knowing who they were answering to, only knowing that a voice asked them questions and they answered, when they started to get suspicious they turned to look at the culprits only to find themselves alone.

"Well it seems as if we found the place." Shikamaru said in a carefree way.

"Yeah, but getting to the witch will be the hard part." Sasuke said.

"May I ask as to what you two are doing?" a voice called out to them.

"Just enjoying festivities." Sasuke said in a sarcastic voice.

"I heard that someone has been questioning the villagers, I was wondering if you two know something about it." The woman said more with of an accusing tone then a questioning tone.

"Though we do have questions of our own, we know nothing of which you are accusing us." Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"I see." She glared, "Then I apologize if you are telling the truth, of course. If you have any questions please feel free to talk to me as I am the village's Mayor." The women smiled even though her eyebrows were twitching.

"There you guys are!" Sakura exclaimed. "Come on I want you guys to meet an old friend of mine who just returned."

"Sakura you know these people?" the woman asked.

"Miss Tsunade, I uh, I was hired as their tour guide up in the mountain. Did they do something wrong?" Sakura asked with worry.

"No, I was just curious. Well have fun boys, and remember if you have any questions you can always ask me." Tsunade said with a semi threatening voice before she left.

Whew, Sakura sighed in relief, "Come on lets go before he leaves."

They wondered around searching for Sakura's old friend when they ran into a girl with black hair and pale skin. "Sai! Do you know where Naruto could be?"

Sai frowned "No." clearly upset about something, Sakura wanting to avoid any trouble pushed the strangers away. "Sorry it looks like he left already." Sakura said apologetic, "that little, this whole event is just for him, he could have stayed a bit longer."

"Who is your friend?" Shikamaru asked.

"His name is Naruto Namikaze, his the villages pride and joy. Ever since he lost his parents at a young age the villagers have been taking care of him, when he first started learning alchemy the villagers were afraid that he might suffer the same fate as his parents, but as you can tell he quickly became the our pride and joy."

"What happened to his parents?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura struggled for a while before she answered, "They were killed by the strangers."


	3. Running away

Naruto hid from Sai knowing that any confrontation with her would lead to an exhausting argument. He knew she was getting close to him so, as if just in time he spotted Sakura and decided to use her for a temporary shelter. "Hey Sakura." He greeted.

"N-Naruto, what a surprise." Sakura laughed nervously. "I thought you might have left already."

"Not exactly." Naruto scratched his chin while averting his eyes from her. "Ne, ne who are you guys, are you new to the village?"

"Oh, right I meant to introduce you to them they are… Oops I never did catch your names." Sakura said with a bit surprised.

"Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke replied.

"Choji Nara." Shikamaru replied.

Naruto appeared too glared at them but then he smiled as he said, "I'm Naruto Namikaze."

"Ne, Naruto these guys seem to be looking for something, I was wondering if you might know anything about it?" Sakura asked.

"We are looking for 'something' or 'someone' we are not sure yet as to which, what we do know is that this location was given to us as a clue to its ware bouts." Sasuke replied in a roundabout way.

"Then how will you be able to find it?" Naruto asked completely confused.

"You see it contains a certain type of magic we need, it usually stays dormant until the vessel concealing it is destroyed." Sasuke replied emotionless.

"Oi, Itachi." Shikamaru scolded.

"But then, what will you do if it turns up to be human?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing we will just need their blood." Shikamaru answered before Sasuke could say anything else.

"I see." Naruto said with a pained look. "Well I haven't heard anything about it so good luck t' ya." Naruto said when he spotted Sai.

They watched as Naruto left in a hurry, "Sorry about that." Sakura apologized, "Like I said his parents were killed because they were suspected of witchery, any mention of magic and such really irks him."

"Is there more to him?" Sasuke asked with suspicion.

"What do you mean?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"Like a sister perhaps?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said in a surprised voice, "how do you know?"

"Just a hunch."

"She disappeared ten years ago, he is all that remains of the Namikazes in this village." Sakura said with sorrow in her voice. The strangers bid Sakura farewell, as they headed towards the inn, they decided that they had gathered all the information they needed to lead them to their prime suspect Naruto and his missing sister.

* * *

Jiraiya went into Naruto's old room, inside Naruto sat in his bed one foot on the ground while the other was on the bed, he leaned back staring absently at the wall. "Jiraiya." Naruto murmured when he noticed him.

"Naruto is it true that you left to avenge your family's death?" Jiraiya asked.

"He, and here I wondered what your first words to me would be, as blunt as always 'sensei'." Naruto said in a mocking voice.

"Naruto I have already told you the death of your family is my fault so if you want to avenge them you have to kill me first." Jiraiya said with anger.

"Sensei I was in their home." Naruto said nonchalant.

Jiraiya froze, he gulped expecting the worst. "They offered 'me' one million each for the 'my' parents murders lives." Naruto said trembling with anger. "One million." He scoffed.

"Naruto."

"I wanted to kill them, an eye for an eye, my family for theirs." Naruto said bitterly.

"You …"

"I was about to stab one of them when a little boy appeared. I couldn't…" Naruto stopped, as he shivered visibly, "I'm not like them."

"I'm sorry Naruto if only I could have gotten to them faster your parents would still be alive. If I had not dropped your sister, you would not be alone." Jiraiya said as he hugged Naruto.

"Jiraiya." Naruto clung closer to him. He looked at Jiraiya with pleading eyes as he leaned to kiss him. Shocked Jiraiya pushed him back.

"Naruto… I'm sorry." Jiraiya said as he started to leave the room.

"It's not your fault, Jiraiya!" Naruto screamed but Jiraiya only left the room.

Author: so I just found out I made a mistake Sai is supposed to be a girl not a boy in this one and in the beginning I mention Sai as a boy but now its fixed. Yay. So hope your liking the story so far.


	4. faerie tears

Sasuke and Shikamaru searched for Naruto with no luck, in the end they ended up lost in the forest, when they heard a voice off in the distance.

"Sai."  
"I can't Naruto, If you continue any longer I will…" Naruto put his hand on her mouth and signaled for her to hush. Looking sideways he revealed Sai's leg and began to caress it.

"Sai what color are your panties?" Naruto said while trying to fake a husky voice.

"Do you want to see?" Sai said coyly. "If you don't mind the audience of course."

Shikamaru and Sasuke quickly stood up, realizing that they had already been caught. "You guys are from yesterday, the ones Sakura was showing around town." Sai said.

…

"Sorry Sai but can we talk later, I need to talk with them alone." Naruto said in an apologetic voice.

"Naruto!" Sai yelled in an angry voice. "I can't possibly let you be alone with these guys."

"Sai." Naruto said in a menacing voice, "Leave." Sai tsked as she was forced to leave, she slowly walked away, feeling foolish for letting him have his way but she knew there was nothing she could do.

Once she left Naruto walked towards the small river, "Follow me." He said before he submerged himself underneath. Not wanting to lose their chance Sasuke and Shikamaru quickly followed behind Naruto, they noticed a light after swimming for a bit, it was then where they began to swim upwards. Once they reached the top of the light there stood a blue lit cave.

Naruto took off his shirt and started to squeeze the water out. "Why did you lead us here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Privacy. Though I didn't expect you guys to follow." Naruto laughed. "Idiots."

"Oi, stop wasting our time and tell us why you lead us here." Sasuke said in an irritated voice.

Hmp Naruto smirked, "I can't believe how easy it was to trap you here, and to think I have been searching for you for five years."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked puzzled.

"I mean that you murderers will finally have to answer to me for killing my parents." Naruto said with anger.

"You knew? How?" Sasuke asked with suspicion.

"For Christ sakes I've been following you for five years of course I'll know who you two are by now." Naruto said exasperated.

They quickly made a fighting stance, while Naruto just looked at them with an expressionless face. "Did you know this cave is lit by a faeries tears?" Sasuke and Shikamaru watched Naruto carefully but Naruto just continued his story, "It's kinda weird huh? A cave lit by tears. This is a story Jiraiya told me when I was smaller." Naruto touched the cave gently as his face softened.

"Cut the crap already." Sasuke said in an irritated voice, "What do you want from us."

Naruto turned to look at them, his face was blank for a while until he finally regain his composure, "peace, for myself of course. I will even tell you where the finally clone is, that is if you atone for killing my parents." Naruto smiled.

"Like hell…"

Shikamaru interrupted Sasuke before he spoke, "Why would you help us? You do realize what will happen when you tell us the location of the last clone, right?"

"I could kill you right now, there is enough gunpowder here to kill all three of us, but I'm not like you murderers. I want peace of mind and the only way I will get that is if you guys at least repent by helping the village. That is all I ask, as for the last clone, you will never find them unless I tell you her location."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and Naruto stared back at him, "Fine, but if we find that you are just stalling for time then we will kill you."

Naruto pushed one of the rocks and the cave opened towards the forest, seeing Shikamaru's and Sasuke's shocked faces, Naruto just shrugged and said,"Baka, that's what you get for following your enemy."

"Says that one that got his shirt wet first." Sasuke remarked.

Naruto blushed with embarrassment, "I was just testing you."

…

"You do realize we came here to kill the enchantress clones." Sasuke said as if testing Naruto.

"And Lady Tsunade needs people to help move manure." Naruto smiled.

Author: I apologize if it seems slow but for now this is the best I can do without giving to much away and with little time alone in the computer.


	5. Vaccine

"You do realize we came here to kill the enchantress clones." Sasuke said as if testing Naruto.

"And Lady Tsunade needs people to help move manure." Naruto smiled.

"Why are we doing this?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke as he removed the weeds from the field.

"Information." Sasuke replied as he stared intently at the weed.

"He is not our Naru." Shikamaru said as he stood up and walked towards the grass.

"What?" Sasuke finally stopped looking at the weeds to stare at his friend. Finally finding a spot Shikamaru laid down and shut his eyes. "I know." Sasuke muttered.

"Then why are we still here?" Shikamaru asked. "You don't really believe he would give up his own sister just like that."

"It's not like that!" Sasuke said in an irritated voice.

"Then? Do you feel guilty for killing his parents?" Shikamaru arched his brow.

"No." Sasuke stiffed up, "we did what we had to do, and even if they had lived this village would be miserable… I, don't really know why I am doing this to be honest." Sasuke said with a sullen face.

...

"Shikamaru do you think, our Naru can be… brought back to life, after this?"Sasuke said with hesitation.

….

"OI!," Not getting any response Sasuke got closer to Shikamaru, "the least you can do is answer me!"

"Oh, that's not good." Naruto said with a nonchalant face.

"What's not good?" Sasuke said with irritated.

"Your friend will die if you keep him here any longer." Jiraiya responded. "Here I will take him to Tsunade, you might as well go too, just in case Naruto will take you."

Without saying anything Jiraiya picked Shikamaru up and left with him on his motorcycle. "Here." Naruto gave Sasuke a helmet.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Shikamaru?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"It's not just him, the whole town is slowly dying." Naruto replied grimly. "Get on, I'll explain on the way." Not having much of a choice Sasuke started to get on the motorcycle when suddenly Naruto interrupted him, "Not on the back, if you faint on me I won't be able to save you." Sasuke twitched as he heard this and grinding his teeth he sat in front of a smirking Naruto and finally they left to the hospital.

"I told you about my parent being chemist…" not hearing any response Naruto continued. "Well on one of their experiments they released a deadly toxic, unfortunately this toxic was able to be soak in by dirt, it was unnoticeable at first but then the area around started to die. When my parents found out they started to search for a cure, that was when you guys came and killed them temporary stopping the toxic." Naruto said making Sasuke unconsciously grimace.

"If they would have continued they would have…'

"I know." Naruto interrupted, "No matter what the enchantress clones do in the end it will only turn into a disaster… and in the end if not stopped everyone will die." Naruto said with sadness. "Fortunately now a days we have a temporary vaccine, but it's not enough.

"And why didn't you tell us something this important sooner?" Naruto scratched his cheek as he nervously laughed.

"Oops?"

"You bastard." Sasuke clenched his hand.

* * *

"Naruto what happened to you?" Tsunade said as she looked at Naruto's swollen cheek and two black eyes.

"I fell." Naruto said as he glanced at Sasuke.

Tsunade kind of getting the gist of things just shook her head, "You're just a lawsuit waiting to happen." She muttered under her breath.

"Is Choji all right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, with the vaccine he should be alright now, Naruto I want to talk to you in private. It has nothing to do with Choji." Tsunade corrected before Sasuke could ask anything.

As they stepped aside and finally making sure that nobody could hear them Tsunade started to talk. "Has Jiraiya said anything to you?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Like if he has been feeling unwell, or something along those lines?" Tsunade asked with worry.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Tsunade looked back and forth before leaning against Naruto's ear.

She hesitated before saying anything but in the end she decided to say something. "He doesn't have much longer, if things keep going the way it has Jiraiya will be the first of the many casualties. I want you to convince him to leave this village since he's too stubborn to listen to me."

Feeling as if his heart was about to explode Naruto's knees gave way. "It can't be, it can't be." He repeated. Tears of sadness spilled from his eyes.

"Naruto." Tsunade said firmly. "You must keep it together, you are his only chance of survival right now so you must save him."

Naruto stared vacantly, "Naruto." Tsunade said as she shook him.

"You're right." Naruto whispered. "I will talk to him tonight."

Author's note: I'm sorry for taking so long if anybody is wondering yes I do plan to finish this story and it is a three part thing all put together I can't tell you yet but this is kinda the first part, please bare with me.


	6. His sadness and his decision

Naruto walked normally but each stepped felt heavy, "Naruto!" Jiraiya smiled as he greeted Naruto.

"Hey." Naruto said trying to smile but all he could pull of was a crooked smile.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Jiraiya asked worried.

"Let's leave, let's leave and never come back." Naruto told Jiraiya.

"What are you…"

"I know, Tsunade told me everything." Naruto clenched his hands, "So let's leave, please I can't let you die, you're all I have."

"Come inside Naruto, this is not something we can discuss outside." Jiraiya said as he led Naruto inside. As he closed the door, Jiraiya sighed, "Naruto I belong here."

"Stay with me. Don't just die in vain, it's not your fault my parents are dead so please don't punish yourself this way!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto it is my fault, if I had just arrived sooner when I heard that witch hunters had entered this town, but that is not all. Naruto have you never wondered why the toxic started up again when you returned. Or why, whenever someone is near you for long periods of time they get sick? It's because you fell into the toxic dirt, it was a broken spell and the final ingredient was a human flesh, you. And I was the one who dropped you there. I thought it would keep you safe. I cursed you." Jiraiya said as he fell to the ground, "If I die right now it is the least I can do to a tone for what I have done to you."

Naruto just stared at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, I love you and I'm sorry for causing you so much pain." Naruto hugged Jiraiya, looking into his eyes he kissed him. With a thud Jiraiya hit the ground, without him knowing Naruto had struck him in the back of the neck. "Clones like me were never meant to love, because no matter what we do we can only cause pain." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Sasuke I know you're listening, so I will explain to you what happened, ten years ago. We lived alone in a cabin just my sister and I. We lived as best as we could, but unlike me she was weak and each day grew even more weak, during her last days I found out who killed my parents, I blamed you both for everything that happened but in the end if they had not had me everything would have fine… They would have been alive… and happy."

"As you're friend said I really was just stalling for time but now there's nothing holding me back, it's time for me to go." Naruto said with a smile in his face.

* * *

They rode far away to the enchantress cave without a word until they reached the cave, as all the other alternate worlds the enchantress cave was lit by fire, yet untouched by human hands. "Just like me, this cave was cursed, to forever replay her death." Naruto said as he touched the walls.

"Naruto, I…." Sasuske stopped in mid-sentence. Not really knowing what he wanted to say he kept silent.

"Sasuke, do you think, if we had met sooner we could have loved each other?" Naruto asked startling Sasuke. "I know you love me, I don't really know how I know but I do. To be honest I did waver between you and Jiraiya, but it seems I loved him more." Naruto refused to meet Sasuke's eyes as he pick up a knife. "Here," Naruto handed him the knife, "The last clone is in the star of Shia universe, in a planet similar to Saturn, here are the coordinates. I wrote them on a piece of paper so I wouldn't forget. As they wntered further into the cave they met up with Shikamaru.

Who waited for them to enter into a circle, "Since it goes in sequence I must go first." Shikamaru took a deep breath as he slashed Naruto's arm off. "Good-bye."

Sasuke hesitated before giving the finally blow ending Naruto's life. As Naruto's blood poured out into the circle they finished the ritual and the toxic stored into Naruto's body was purified.

Naruto's body started to disappear as if he had never existed, the toxic that resonated with Naruto vanished and the people responsible disappeared into the next dimension.

Author's note: this is the end of the first part, but the story itself is not finished.


End file.
